The Flock
The Flock are a group of capes who have been resurrected from death. Previously a part of Valkyrie's hoard of ghosts, they have been brought back by combined powers of Valkyrie, Bonesaw, and Nilbog. Modus operandi The team helps Valkyrie fight the giant threats that not many others can handle. Selecting from her pool of capes is based on stringent criteria, usually those with clout, responsive to discipline and self-controlled. Their consent to be rebodied is also required.“I ask them,” Valkyrie replied in her faint chorus of haunted voices, indicating Sarah. “She asked me before bringing me back,” Sarah confirmed. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 A lot of them are not in the best place mentally, suffering either from shard-influences, usually with some form of personality erosion due to the way they survived,There were others. Some had more extreme touches than others. A consequence of how information was stored. Longer-term storage reduced things down more, put information such as what people wore on their skin into the same categories as the skin itself. And there was no storage longer-term than death. - Excerpt from Interlude 9 II or the trauma of dying.Her flock was in step behind her, their feet scuffing in the fine sand. Her shadows were likewise in step, but they made no sound, left no tracks. They had their own boons, but some had decided to wear the gas masks regardless. They wore no uniforms, but there was a commonality that tied them together, because their clothes had all come from the same stores at the same stops, or because they’d all come so close to the foot of the mountain that was her power and then they’d come back. Subdued, but not submissive. Quieter, not quieted. Each and all of them remembered dying. Many remembered dying at her hands. It was a select few of those that she had brought into her flock. Nineteen individuals, favoring the young and disciplined, the powerful, and the needy. Then she’d been forced to stop. The umber horse Disaster had reared her ugly head and made her imminent presence known. - Excerpt from Interlude 9 II They are intentionally kept away from their previous contacts,Listen, they’re fragile. There’s stuff wrong with them. In their heads, in their bodies. She apparently fixes them or she lets other people fix them. But until she gives the word, we’re supposed to leave them alone, we avoid putting them anywhere near their old loved ones, teammates, whatever. If you see any, try to ignore them or keep interactions light. You’ll hurt yourselves if you don’t. - Excerpt from Dying 15.3 until they are well enough, ostensibly. Appearance Flock members regularly have power-related alterations to their bodies. The members of the flock often use modified variants of their original costumes, often incorporating Valkyrie's wing on their emblems.Deep purple eyes, younger, wearing a costume that was darker than her old New Wave one, but it was clearly inspired by it. The starburst icon at her chest had lines that extended out from the icon and around her body, but the lines had more flair to them, and the starburst icon was framed by two faint wings.- Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 Warden Response While initially extremely cautious of any collaboration or even contact between, Nilbog, Bonesaw, and Valkyrie. - Excerpt from Teneral e.1 They came around and lent support to the endeavour. While they gave their tacit approval and resources, they do not seem to provide any special secrecy beyond general hand-waving of uncomfortable details that comes with a cape lifestyle. Neither have they been shown any attempts to insulate Valkyrie from possible dissenters. Later they suggested reuniting the resurrected parahumans with their friends and relatives History Post-Gold Morning After the events of Gold Morning, Valkyrie joined the Wardens. It was here that she started working on the nuances of her ability, and attempting to resurrect some of her spirits.Teneral e.1 There were early successes.Interlude: End Ward They had some unspecified losses which caused Valkyrie to curb how many she supported. Post-Fallen fall Valkyrie and her flock take on a world-ending threat in the form of an enormous tinker tower that could potentially strip the entire earth of its atmosphere.Interlude 9 II Weeks later they deal with the tyrant kings trying to take what is left of Africa. Post-Time Bubble Pop Some of them were dispersed among heroes during The Wardens' assault on the Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.3 Some stayed by Valkyrie's side, protecting her from Ingenue and her thralls.Interlude 15.y II Post-Attack on Teacher On the Wardens' suggestion Valkyrie started introducing the members of The Flock to their remaining friends and relatives.The Wardens wanted their families and teammates to meet them and acclimatize to things before they started appearing in a more active capacity.”- Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 She still kept her personal team mostly to herself.Valkyrie sent some of her flock out to find people they used to work with, or to help the Wardens. She wanted some of us, me included, to stick close to her, because we had tools she needed. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.f They were pulled far back during the evacuation which was fortunate when The Ice Breaks.Interlude 17.z II The Ice Breaks The Flock was deployed against Titan Auger, although it had unforeseen consequences of allowing the Machine Army to enter The City.Radiation 18.z Following Valkyrie's titanification by Fortuna's will the team if effectively disbanded with the remainder of them returning to their previous companions.Infrared 19.f Members *Valkyrie **Milk **Cleo (Naja Haje) **Voltrage (Third Execution) **Edgeless (Forward Facing) **Unnamed birdcage-outcast **GrueA handsome black man had a mark on his face, akin to vitiligo, but not quite the albino white that came with vitiligo. A loose representation of a skull, drawn on his face in a lighter brown. - Excerpt from Interlude 9 IIInterlude 15.z **Photon **Furcate **Roucouler the Liar''Roucouler, the Liar.'' ... A man appeared behind Ciara’s seat, his leering grin stretched into a caricature, a mockery of what he’d worn in life. His teeth had no divides between them, making them one bony shelf, and his eyes were stretched into slants by the too-wide grin. A cartoonish appearance. Roucouler leaned over the top of the chair, and she could hear his whispers, in a French accent. He pitched his voice to distinguish between the two. - Excerpt from Teneral e.1 **ClockblockerA red haired young man that was donning a white bodysuit. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude: End **Kid WinThe two boys remained near Swansong for a few more minutes, and then they walked away. “Kid,” the one in white said. “Can you make heads or tails of this?” “Looks like a camera with some broadcast tech.” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z II ** Unnamed Needle Thrower (killed) ** Unnamed Torches-Wielder (killed) ** Unnamed Paper Manipulator (killed) ** Unnamed Lightning Blaster ~12-25 in totalShe started with a dozen, increased to twenty-five. Then a few died ... She recently made more. Sent them on this mission. - Excerpt from Dying 15.3 *Canary (adjunct, not resurrected)She’s a Warden now. Under Valkyrie’s wing. They knew each other in the Birdcage. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z II Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:The Flock Category:The Wardens Category:Clones